Symptoms
by SpeshalChalkTraveller
Summary: Police outside... Crow bar in her hands, will she get out?...CHAPTER 12 IS UP ...please R & R !
1. Chapter 1

There were places we would go at midnight

There were secrets that nobody else would know

There's a reason but I don't know why

I don't know why

I don't know why

I thought they all belonged to me

Jordan walked down the street and glaced up seeing Woody in the window…she smiled and began to walk over…then she stopped as saw a beautiful blonde walk up to him and kiss him… Jordan quickly turned around contemplating what she had just seen…_no…he wouldn't …_she turned around to look in the window…she saw them again Woody's hand resting on the small of her back. Jordan turned and ran as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face…._He could…._

Who's that girl?

Where's she from?

No she can't be the one

That you want

That has stolen my world

It's not real, it's not right

Its my day, it's my night

By the way

Who's that girl living my life?

Oh no, living my life

"Jordan your on call…body down by the river"

"Kay, Garret" she said as she

_I just hope he's not there_

Jordan pulled up to the scene and sure enough there he was. _Just avoid all awkwardness…be professional…but don't let him know you saw him._

"Hey Woods" Jordan said as she walked past

"Hi"

Woody looked up

"Hey Jordan" he said running up to her

_O no…I'm going to lose it…keep it together…be professional…avoid all relationship subjects_

"Um…I wanted to talk to you"

"Well...I'm here…talk"

Woody feeling awkward

"Woody, the body's not going anywhere…what did u wana talk about?"

"Woody" Jordan turned around to see who he was looking at

Jordan saw the blonde from the previous night walking towards them.

_O no…this is what he wanted to talk about…._

She came over and gave Woody a passionate kiss, right in front of Jordan

Jordan turned her head to look away. _The nerve…how dare she…_

"Lu…this is Jordan" Lu… nodded, acknowledging Jordanthen turned back and began kissing him again

"Soo… this is what you wanted to talk about" Jordan said sarcastically…inside she felt like she had been broken she turned around and ran…tears running down her face.

Seems like everything's the same around me

When I look again and everything has changed

I'm not dreaming so I don't know why

I don't know why

I don't know why

She's everywhere I wanna be

Lily saw Jordan run into her office. Sensing some thing was wrong she went to the door

"Jordan, do you wana talk"

She opened the door seeing her friend sprawled over her desk, tissues everywhere.

Jordan lifted her head…

"He found someone"

Lily walked over and collected Jordan in her arms.

Who's that girl?

Where's she from?

No she can't be the one

That you want

That has stolen my would

It's real, it's not right

It's my day, it's my night

By the way

Who's that girl living my life?

Woody walked into the hall of the morgue, seeing Lily come out of Jordan's office, he headed over.

"Woody…."

"Is she…."

"It's not a good time, just leave," Lily told him coldly

He turned to leave

Inside the office….Jordan's mind was reeling

_How could he…I tell him I love him and he goes out and picks some blonde_

_I can't let him keep doing this to me…I need to move on_

I'm the one who made you laugh

Who made you feel

And made you sad

I'm not sorry

For what we did

For who we were

I'm not sorry

I'm not her

11.00pm the clock read. Jordan collected her things, taking on last glance at her office and headed to the elevator…so many memories…as she walked past the autopsy rooms, the break room, then getting in the elevator she watched the doors close on the empty morgue.

The next day…Garret heard his message machine beeping, he pressed the button.

"_Hey Garret, it's me, Jordan. By the time you would have gotten this message I would have left. Funny thing, Love, it's like a disease; if you notice the symptoms then you know how to deal with it, ignore it and it can kill you. Now don't worry, I haven't left you for good, I will be back, I just need some time, to figure out my "symptoms"…I will call soon…make sure Woody doesn't do anything stupid…see you soon."_

Who's that girl?

Where's she from?

No she can't be the one

That you want

That has stolen my world

It's not real, it's not right

It's my day, it's my night

By the way

Who's that girl living my life?

Oh no, living my life


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of these characters in this fan fiction belong to me, they are all property of Crossing Jordan.

People…please review…this is my first time writing these fan fictions…if I am bad tell me … I can take it

Thanks for your reviews! Again please… R&R…

Chapter 2

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Woody's cell lit up, ringing.

"Hoyt"

"What did you DO! You couldn't tell her alone, you had give her a PREVIEW of what she was missing out on….I swear if she never comes back I will kill you!"

"whoa… who is this?…Garret?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jordan… you idiot or have you already forgotten her?" Garret replied

"What do you mean 'never comes back'?"

"She left…Woody…my guess she's about to board on an aeroplane anytime now…."

Woody slammed his cell shut, he grabbed his keys and jacket

_How can she even think of running? She seemed fine…._

Woody chucked his jacket on the seat beside him and pulled out his police light and stuck it on the roof. _Well being a cop sure does have it's advantages_. He speed out of the garage….

CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

Woody slammed the brakes as he hit the pavement just outside the departures terminal. He ran inside the doors…

"Jordan!" "Jordan!"

_Where on earth is she?_

He jumped up on the lounge, peering over heads.

There she was….

_O no...she's boarding_

He ran pushing through unhappy, sleepy passengers.

"Jordan!"

_Don't leave_

He finally got to her, grabbing her arm, and turning her around

"Woody?"

"Jordan, what on earth are you doing?"

"boarding"

"I thought you were over this whole running thing? It's not the answer…"

"Excuse me…miss" the attendant motioned towards the boarding tunnel

"just a moment" Jordan replied…slightly agitated

"Why on earth would I run, I am just leaving for a while"

"you left with NO warning…you're running!…what about Lily, Garret, Nigel don't they matter to you?…"

"Argh… Woody…its always something ELSE…you are such an idiot, blaming everyone else…it has nothing to do with them…YOU ARE SO BLIND…YOU…YOU'RE THE REASON I'M LEAVING!"

Woody stood still, silently taking in what she said

"…like I said…Blind"

Jordan sighed and continued "Now, if you don't mind I AM leaving … on that plane to New York" she turned around and started to walk, Woody took her arm

"Please…jor...don't leave"

Jordan sighed and turned around

"Woody, look me in the eyes and answer this…Do you love me?"

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

CLIFFHANGER…sorry this is probably a really dodgy story…do you want me to continue? Give me suggestions…please? Love Kate


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fiction are mine they are all property of Crossing Jordan.

Well straight into it….again be harsh…tell me your thoughts…Read and Review…I need reviews….please review

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Flash back

"Please…jor...don't leave"

Jordan sighed and turned around

"Woody, look me in the eyes and answer this…Do you love me?"

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Woody stood quietly, then taking a step back he looked at the floor…In his head he knew the answer but he held back.

"Oh, ok" Jordan whispered

Woody saw the pain reflected through her eyes. Jordan looked up at Woody, and held out her hand.

"Well… goodbye Detective Hoyt" She told him coldly shaking his hand, woody heard her holding back in her voice. She turned around and walked down the tunnel.

CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

Jordans POV as they go their separate ways

_What an idiot…he was over me…I just never read it clearly…_

Jordan began to run down the tunnel. Anything to get away from him. Pushing through all the other passengers…_I have to get out of here…I am so STUPID…why didn't I see it before…at the hospital…then the blonde._

Jordan sat down in her seat by the window and got ready to takeoff, plugging in her earphones. Tears began running down her face as they took off.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Woody's point of view

Woody turned around and began to slowly walk out of the airport…His mind filing through everything that had just taken place, he got in the car and began turn down into the highway. _Why didn't you say anything…you IDIOT…you love Jordan, you know you do._

Woody's cell broke through his thoughts…

"Hoyt"

"Woody" Lily's voice was shaking

"lily..whats wrong?"

"Woody please tell me you got to Jordan…Tell me she's with you now"

"No, she left…her planes probably taken off by now"

"Nooo…"

"Lily what is going on…are you ok?"

"Woody, when you left… a message came through for you here… it was from Riggs"

Woody stopped, as if time stopped. He felt sick and weak.

"Lily," Woody choked back trying to breathe "what was the message?"

Lily turned behind her and glanced at the feds as they pushed a button.

Wayne Rigg's voice sounded out throughout the morgue

"_Woodrow…long time no talk…sorry I haven't had time to catch up…you see I was being held up of course no thanks to you…but don't worry now I'm out I figured I would go catch up with your girlfriend…Dr. Cavanaugh and then you will never look into her honey coloured eyes…I hope you told her you loved her before she left this morning cause when she arrives in New York in a few hours…she will have someone greet her…and well lets just say she won't ever see you again. Good bye Woodrow…"_

Woody lost all feeling in his body…_this can't be happening_…

"Woody?" Lily's voice scared and fragile

"Woody…he's going to get Jordan…" she whispered

CJWJCJWJCJWJCJWJCJWJCJWJ

Another cliffy…sorry if this is weird…

I hope this isn't too much to take in …. Thank you so much for the reviews …keep going I need 'em...will try get next chapter up soon…love Kate


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Crossing Jordan, I play with them.

Please R & R…I hope this lives up to your expectations.

Chapter 4: Jordan's POV

Jordan woke up and gazed out the window, to view the skyscrapers of New York as the speakers on the plane came alive…

…_Hello, ladies and gentlemen within the next few minutes we will be making our descent into New York…The current temperature is 5 degrees and time approximately 5.30 pm. We hope you have had a pleasant flight and behalf of the cabin crew we would like to thank you for flying with us today…_

As Jordan turned from looking outside to look around the cabin, she saw a man looking at her, not the normal kind of accidental stare though this was a forceful, unkind stare, one she had seen many times on the faces of the murderers. Jordan broke the glance and turned back to her window.

Her thoughts drifted towards the morgue by now Woody would have told them she had left...probably causing Garret to have anxiety attack…Garret had put so much on the line to help her…to understand, so had Lily. She tried to place them out of her mind.

_I just need to relax…clear my head…I'll go back soon_

_...woody…why couldn't you just say it …three words was all it would take... to make my world …three words…just three words.._

KLADOUFF

The plane landed skidding on the run way…slowly gaining control the plane pulled up at the terminal gate.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Jordan made her way down the arrivals tunnel, accidentally dropping her ticket on the ground, she knelt down to pick it up and there behind her was the same man from the plane, staring directly at her.

Jordan quickly got up making her way to the greeting area …her mind reeling then she felt her cell vibrating, she looked at her screen…Woody…

…_should I pick it up…_

…_couldn't be that important, not to mention dealing with him_

… _I'll let it go to message bank…_

Jordan made her way into the greeting hall

And then came another surprise there standing in the corner was a man wearing a beanie, sunglasses and well pretty covered…but it wasn't his clothes that caught her attention it was the sign in his hand

"Dr. J Cavanaugh"

…this is getting seriously weird…

Jordan walked right past the man and headed for the ladies bathroom as she opened the door she looked behind and the same man from the plane was standing next the guy with the sign, talking , then they both turned around and looked at her.

Jordan froze

…_something is going on here…_

The they made the slightest move towards her…Jordan ran inside …hiding in one of the cubicles…she locked the door

She scrunched her body up on the seat, hugging her legs…

…_their after me, it's me they want…_

She quickly grabbed her phone, dialling a number into her phone….

..It rang...

..Hello?..

Jordan suddenly glanced down at the gap under the door there were two figures standing right outside her cubicle. It was them...

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

So sorry this took me ages to figure out …. Another cliffy … again sorry…please review … I'm begging you. Love Kate


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Crossing Jordan.

Thanks you guys for all of your reviews…they help a lot…keep 'em coming….I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

Recap…..

Jordan loves Woody…she asks him if he loves her…and he doesn't say anything…she leaves on the plane for New York

A while afterWoody gets a message from Riggs (Guy that shot him) who tells him … basically that Woody will never see Jordan again…alive

Chapter 5:

Woody couldn't believe what he heard…_you'll never see her again…_

…_Jo…Come back_

"Woody" lily's voice still quiet

"Lily...I have to go after her"

"Woody...go we'll let you know if anything comes up over here"

"Lily, she'll be alright won't she"

"yer" Lily said

Woody could tell she was shaking…

"Bye Lily"

Woody focused on the traffic as he quickly turned around and headed back to the airport…dialing jordan's number…

…_come on Jordan pick up…._

…_pick up…_

A voice come up on the other end…I'm sorry the person you have contacted is unavailable …leave a message after the beep…beep…_what should I say…Jordan someone's trying to kill you and o and I forgot to tell you I love you…That will go well…_

"Jordan when you get this message call me back it's urgent…"

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

He ran into the departures terminal, Woody ran up to the front desk…

"Excuse me, is there any chance of getting me on the next flight to New York"

"Let me see" The desk attendant said as her eyes ran down the list on her screen.

"We have one seat left on the next flight, in 3 hours…"

"I'll take it"

The desk attendant handed him his newly printed ticket.

Woody headed over to the gate and sat down on the lounge chairs…he slowly drifted into sleep…

CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

Woody's cell rang. Sleepily he grabbed the phone…

"Hello?"

Silence….

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Ok….I realize it's really short but now you know what's happened on both sides in Boston and New York…I hope this isn't to confusing…PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Love Kate


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Crossing Jordan, I just like to play with them…

Guys, I apologize for the whole 3 hours time thing from the last chapter…I live in Australia… so I didn't really know how close they were time wise… sorry…I will change it…

Please … Please people review I can't do any better if you don't tell me anything! Thanks for the reviews though…again I hope this isn't too weird or out of place…

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

We left Jordan in the cubicle with the two men standing outside

CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

Jordan closed her phone… she slowly stepped off the seat … the men started to walk away …_whew…I thought that was it …_then a deafening noise sounded out throughout the bathroom…they were opening up every cubicle… looking for her…she closed her eyes…her body vibrating with every slam…she looked up to see them…peering through the gap in the door…

…_Excuse me, do you mind…_

They inched close for the lock…Jordan began looking around…there had to be a way to get out…they slammed the door open…

"Is there something I can do for you, gentlemen?" Jordan said sarcastically

"Yes in fact there is …."

Jordan pushed the man out of the way…failing to see his partner behind him…

She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head…her vision became hazy… she struggled to get free...clutching the wall for support…she began to fall … struggling to stand she saw the "sign man" in front of her…then a then back of his gun…and everything went black.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

IN BOSTON AT THE AIRPORT….

…._All passengers for the 834 Flight to New York…you may now start boarding…_

Woody got and made his way to the front of the line…slowly the line began to get smaller and he eventually got on the plane, sitting down…he secretly hoped that Jordan would forgive him…for not answering her before…_of course I love you Jordan…_

CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

Back with Jordan….

Jordan woke up … her head throbbing with pain…_what happened to me…_she began to remember small details…the airport…the men…the bathroom…then blacking out_…where am I?..._she looked around the room…there was a small window…she hobbled over to it…looking out she saw a bare road and a ute…then she heard a keys coming from just outside the door…

…_time to meet the family … huh…_

She quickly moved into the shadows…_keep hidden…don't make a noise…_

A man came in … _he can't be more than about twenty-five…_he walked in looking around…_just wait ….wait…._he walked right past her…._now…_kicking him...then punching him she ran for the door…quickly racing up the stairs she looked up…there stood a man…this one looked familiar though….Jordan squinted looking at his face trying to place him…

…_he looks sooo familiar…where have I seen him before…_

The man stepped forward under the light

Jordan gasped moving back against the wall

…_no … it couldn't be…_

"Dr. Cavanaugh, I presume that you remember who I am…Wayne Riggs.."

Jordan lunged at Riggs, with all that she had

"How dare You! You took the only man I loved…YOU took him from me!" Jordan screamed at him

Punching him in the face

Riggs unfazed by sharp punch Jordan gave him, turned her around and threw her against the wall, her face knocking against the concrete wall.

Jordan slipped down onto the floor, leaning against the wall…warm blood trickled down her face as she shut her eyes, slipping into the dark as a figure walked towards her.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

It was really painful …hurting Jordan…Next Chapter will be up soon…Please review…love Kate.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Crossing Jordan, except for Sim and Morris.

A very exciting chapter ….this took a long time to write…please review…I need reviews…I thrive on them…don't' wana take it to far and say I live on them but if it compels you to write one then I do….

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Woody raced out of the tunnel into New York airport…heading towards the security desk.

"Excuse me I was wondering if I might have a word with the head of security?"

"I'm Sorry…unless this is an emergency, I can't let you go see him."

Woody sighed taking out his badge

"Am I able to see him now?" Woody said getting slightly agitated

"You do realize this is New York."

"I do…this is an emergency…please."

"I'll see what I can do."

said the desk clerk picking up the phone

"Sir there's policemen to see you…says it's an emergency."

Putting down the phone

He looked at Woody…

"You can go up through the lift, 3rd floor… second door on the left."

"ok, sure, thanks."

Woody made his way to the lift.

Watching the numbers on the elevator increase it came to a final stop.

Woody stepped out into a hallway …._second door on the left…_as

he came up to a tall wooden door and knocked.

"Enter." said a voice from outside

Woody opened the door.

A tall grey haired man stood up from behind a desk, extending his hand…

"Hi, I'm Henry, Henry Morris Head of security."

"Aaaa…I'm Detective Woody Hoyt."

"Nice to meet you, please take a seat." Morris said as he motioned towards the seats

"Now I understand you have come here in aid of my services, because of an emergency," He looked on intently at Woody "am I correct."

"Yes."

"How can I help you?"

"Well a few hours ago I got a message from …. An enemy lets say … he threatened to kidnap and kill my…gir…best friend as soon as she landed here, she was already on a plane when I got the message and I haven't had any contact with her since Boston…"

Morris looked over at Woody…noticing his frustration and worry…

Getting up, Morris came over to Woody

"Are you sure she wasn't just trying to run away … perhaps play a joke?"

"NO… sorry… Jordan would never do that, I mean she has tried to run away but…she would never go as far as bringing Riggs into it. Riggs was always threatening me…"

"Hmm,"

"Well I think we should probably check the cameras first…then we'll go from there."

Woody walked out the door…waiting for him outside in the hall.

"Thank-you…she means a lot."

"I'm sure she does." Morris smirked

Woody realized what he just said …embarrassed but smiling he looked at the floor and followed.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Morris and Woody walked in to the Security Booth

Woody trailing behind, as Morris walked up to an officer … Woody presumed…he walked over…

"Listen …Sim, we need the security tapes from the past …6 hours…of the greeting hall" Morris looked over at Woody and back at Sim

"Yer…sure let me see what I can get…over here…"

Woody and Morris walked over with Sim to a small screen in the corner where Sim sat down...

"Did you notice anything strange over the past few hours?" Morris asked him

The Sim looked down at a sheet

"Ummm….well now that I think about it, a woman being helped out by two men…the men claimed she had fainted…ummm… but nothing else."

"Wait … a woman… two men," Morris asked "What time was that?"

"about 6pm…"

"ok …rewind the tape back to 5pm and look for those same men…now if I'm right that woman …. Is your friend," He said looking at Woody "…and those men are the kidnappers."

They all watched looking for any sign of those same people

"Wait…pause it…Woody is that her?" he said pointing at a small figure leaning against two men who were taking her outside…

"Yes."

"Let's zoom in get more info…"

As Sim zoomed in on Jordan…Woody's expression changed…

That was not the Jordan he left at the airport…Woody felt drained…there in their arms was Jordan, she had a bruise on her cheek and a cut on her forehead.

"Woody, are you alright?" asked Morris

"a…yer," keeping his eyes fixed on the screen "there's something in her pocket could you zoom in on that…looks like a phone."

"Do you think she'd still have it?"

"It's unlikely, but if she does, we could track the signal?"

"ok, if we find Jordan then its worth it," Woody said "Could we possibly get a license number on their car, just in case?"

"Sure, I'll scan the tapes now."

About 30 minutes later

Sim looked over at Woody who was pacing up and down the hall with his 3rd cup of coffee…he walked up to him. Putting a hand on Woody's shoulder

"We're ready, do you want to give her a call?"

"More than anything in the world!"

"We need to get at least one minute to get a clear signal."

Woody nodded, he went up to the phone and dialed the number…_please Jordan pick up … this is the most important phone call of your life…please pick up…_

RING…RING…

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Pain radiated from her legs and sides…almost as though metal was being thrust and slammed against her frame. She opened her eyes looking around the empty dark room…trying to move…she winced at the pain coming from her sides.

"How fabulous"

She lifted up her top to look at her stomach…covered in bruises…That freak…

Jordan tried to stand up…her body refusing to do as she wanted…she felt something vibrating, _…no way…they wouldn't be that dumb…_she reached in her pocket…wincing at the pain in her legs…and took out her phone, which was remarkably intact …_Thank God…_

"Woody?" she said weakly into the phone

"Jordan! Thank God, are you ok?"

She smiled at his enthusiasm

"I never thought you would be that excited to hear my voice…Farmboy" she said sarcastically…

She suddenly heard someone at the door

"Someone's here, don't say anything, please Woody?"

She hid the phone behind one of the boxes sitting next to her.

She lay on the floor, pretending to still be out of it.

Foot steps came towards her…

"She's still out," the man yelled out

Woody was listening…horrified…at the situation at hand…he heard a voice

"Beat 'er a bit more…we don't need her waking up anytime soon."

Woody heard metal being picked up and dragged

…_No…_

THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…CRACK…THWACK…

Jordan held it in but every batter from the crowbar only brought more pain…her leg…she was pretty sure was now broken…

Every noise shattered Woody, they were beating her, his Jordan. He moved the phone from his ear…he couldn't take anymore.

Sim whispered "we have an address."

Woody nodded moving the phone back up to his ear

Again the noises.

THUMP…THUMP

and a voice "aye, that's enough."

Jordan stayed still…but she was happy it was over…. for a while

The footsteps slowly disappeared and were followed by a door slam.

Jordan reached…her body in pain…and picked up the phone

She could barely speak… "Woody?"

"Jordan," her voice was so weak, he spoke into the phone … "we're coming now…hold on, please hold on."

She put the phone down, she slowly turned her head to look towards the door

And their standing with his feet in front of her…was Riggs.

"So…Romeo's coming to the rescue, ha? Then he'll see you die in front of his eyes."

He bent down … picking up her phone … then throwing it against the wall…he walked out of the room, laughing.

…_No…Woody…don't come…_

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Lol. I'm getting addicted to these cliffhangers. Sorry, that's really evil of me. Nice long chapter… please review! Love Kate.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

Chapter 8…

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Morris looked at Woody as he put the phone down.

"We're going to have to call the police…there's no knowing what they have there," And with that he picked up his phone and dialed.

Phone Call:

"Hello … Jack?"

"Yep, this is he."

"Look, we have come across a situation, here at the airport, a woman has been kidnapped…We have the location where we believe she is being held."

"I'll send a group over there...and meet you there."

"Great, here is the location…"

Woody looked over at Morris_…they might not get therein time…maybe it will be better if I just go now…_

Woody headed to the door with the a copy of the address in his pocket.

Morris looked up, to see Woody had left.

"Another thing Jack, leave now!"

Morris put the phone down and headed for the lift.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Jordan scrambled for the remains of her phone…but every move only brought pain and made it harder to try again.

She heard the door latch open

She moved away…Riggs walked into the room , two men behind him.

"Just came to let you know that, prince charming is on his way …now I will leave you with these gentlemen… I will see you soon, Dr."

Riggs turned and left the room, her eyes widened as the two men from behind stepped out in front of her. She leaded against the wall and boxes to pull herself into some sort of a position. Her body ached as she put her fists out, with one foul swoop, a bat flashed before her eyes, followed by an immeasurable amount of pain on the side of her head. Falling to the floor, her eyes shut.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Woody raced towards the taxi depot, he went from car to car, but no taxi driver seemed to know the address or want to go to the address.

_Well, its not exactly a tourist destination…_Woody felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around, his heart pumping.

"Easy, Woody, it's just me," said Morris, who had caught up with him.

"You won't find a taxi, heading downtown to deserted warehouse, you can come with me."

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Jordan's eyes opened, she felt as though she was loosing grip with reality…how many times had she been knocked out? She heard cars pulling up outside. _He's here._ The door at the top of the stairs slammed open, Riggs came in, Jordan looked at him, her eyes blazing with anger and terror. Her eyes darted around the room looking for some kind of weapon, then her eyes fell on a crowbar, she slowly reached for it and hid it behind her, checking to see if Riggs had noticed. He hadn't, his eyes were focused on the window. Jordan put her arms up against the wall, pulling herself up off the floor, her leg in agony. She couldn't move, her body was in too much pain. She sat on the box and waited, for the opportune moment to strike, as Riggs headed for her.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

I don't really like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews, people. I needed them, keep throwing them at me …. Chapter 9 will be up soon. Love Kate


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, except Morris and Jack.

Chapter 9

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

The car came to a stop.

Woody got out and looked around. Police were everywhere. There was no way they were going to him in the warehouse.

He began to head over to a group of policemen with Morris.

Morris turned to a fairly well built man.

"Jack," Morris put out his hand, waiting for a handshake.

"Morris," Jack smiled and shook Morris' hand.

"This Det. Hoyt," he said looking over at Woody "he is the one who identified the woman…"

"…her names Jordan…Cavanaugh." Woody said interrupting and sounding slightly agitated.

Jack nodded

"Do you have any connection to this man that is holding Miss Cavanaugh?" Jack asked Woody

"Well, he shot me, I survived and testified against him, then some how he got free and well…he went after Jordan."

"I see," Jack said as he turned to Morris.

"Could you excuse us, Detective Hoyt?"

"Sure," Woody replied, he walked towards the police barrier.

Jack turned to Morris as he saw Woody was a safe distance away.

"Morris, do you think he and Miss Cavanaugh are closer than friends?"

"I'm not sure, he's been pretty careful in saying their not involved but his face says otherwise."

"I see," Morris could see Jack's mind was reeling.

"We need to keep him, away and under control, the last thing we need is two hostages."

Jack walked towards a police officer

"I need you to keep an eye on Detective Hoyt, make sure he doesn't leave this area"

"Sir, where is Detective Hoyt?" The officer asked.

Jack keeping eye contact with the officer pointed towards the barrier. The policemen looked towards the barrier and back at Jack.

"Sir, there's no one there."

Jack turned to look at the barrier and couldn't see Woody.

"Damnit, someone find him!" He shouted.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Woody peered from behind the wall, to see, Jack shouting. He smiled, laughing to himself. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he quickly turned around, punching his attacker, throwing him against the wall, the man fell to the floor, dropping his gun at Woody's feet. Woody picked it up and headed for the back door at the end of the wall. The door jolted open sending sounds throughout the large, dark hall.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Jordan heard a noise, her attention quickly turned to the door at the top of the stairs. Riggs hid behind a set of boxes, his gun pointed at the door.

Her heart was beating faster, the crowbar still resting in her hands. Riggs was too far to reach. She heard footsteps coming towards the door…_.No…_

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJJWJWJWJWJWJ

This chapter I like a bit more…Please tell me if you like it … it will only take a few seconds to review it and it would mean a lot. Love Kate


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, only Jack and Morris.

The long awaited, Chapter 10. PLEASE REVIEW!

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJJWJWJWJ

Woody headed for the only door in the hall. It was metal with a big, metal

latch.

He slowly pulled down the latch and opened the door, before he turned and

entered, his gun in front of him.

Woody went inside the dark, dingy basement. His eyes began to adjust to the dark.

He saw a figure on boxes.

"Jordan?"

"Woody? Is that you?" A weak voice replied.

Woody began stepping down the stairs.

A dark, terrifying yet familiar voice echoed throughout the room.

"Did I not tell you that I would kill her?"

A shot rang out through the room and warehouse.

Woody watched as Jordan's dark figure slumped over.

"No!" Woody shouted.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Outside Jack heard the shot.

"I'll give you one guess where the detective is," Jack said sarcastically to

Morris.

He turned around and ordered a SWAT team to go in.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Woody rushed to Jordan's side, tears running down his face.

He couldn't see her face or anything.

He held her in his arms feeling for the location of the bullet. It had struck

her side under her ribcage.

The voice came again. "Detective, I will give you one last chance to look into

her eyes before I shoot her. This time I WILL kill her!"

Woody looked around the room. He couldn't see anything.

He turned and looked at Jordan who was now resting in his arms.

Her weak voice uttered four words, "I love you, Farmboy."

Before Woody could reply shots rang out piercing the air around the room.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Ok, people there it is part one of climax. Sorry it had to be really short. I really hoped you enjoyed it and please, please, please review it. Love Kate


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own CJ or WJ.

Sorry it took so long to put this up, I blame it being partly writer's block, my birthday and school. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one will be up very shortly, I PROMISE.

WJWJWJWWJWJWJWJWJWJ

He quickly shielded Jordan as the window above them smashed.

Riggs, realizing the situation, ran to the door- grabbing some of the boxes he

barricaded it.

"You pathetic wimp," he said snarling at Woody, "You had to bring the freakin'

police into it didn't you!" Riggs quickly busied himself building a barricade.

"Woody," Jordan whispered as not to be heard by Riggs.

"Yer," he replied turning to her, pushing the hair away from her face.

Jordan looked at him looking into his eyes, noticing the pain in his eyes. She

weakly passed him the crowbar that had been sitting behind her. Woody took it

from her bruised hands. "Are you going to be OK?"

"Hey," she said touching the side of his face. "Don't worry about me. If a

bullet didn't stop you it won't stop me, I'm fine" She tried to give him a

reassuring smile as she slowly felt her eyes closing.

Woody took the crowbar from her, leaving her with his gun. He slowly inched

towards Riggs. As he approached he smacked Riggs clear on the head.

Riggs turned around and slowly sunk to the ground falling down the stairs.

"You deserve so much more!" Woody said out loud as he gradually went down the

stairs. He dragged Riggs over to the wall by the stairs, failing to notice

Riggs's gun lying only a few feet away.

Jordan quietly sat on the boxes trying desperately to keep her eyes open. She

saw Woody running up the stairs to move the boxes that were blocking their way

to safety.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Moving the last box, Woody quickly came down the stairs.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked up to see Riggs standing in

front of him with his gun pointed directly at Woody.

"It's over. The police are outside. Any second they're going to come in!" Woody

said secretly hoping they were right outside the door.

Riggs burst out in laughter. "You don't get it. The police aren't going to do

anything to stop what I am going to do.

I am going to still shoot her!" And with that remark he turned around aiming his

gun at Jordan. The trigger inched forward and a shot fired.

WJWJWJWJWJWWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Woody stood in pain, his body drained as the shot echoed throughout the room, but instead of Riggs turning around, he fell to the ground. Confused at what had just happened Woody looked up, Jordan stood slightly leaning against the wall, gun in one hand, other hold her side, she smiled at him.

"He wasn't going to do anything more to me…" Suddenly Jordan felt herself swaying, her vision became hazy.

"Jordan?"

"Jordan?" Woody watched as Jordan swayed

She took one glance at Woody, and dropped to the ground. Woody ran to her side picking her up.

"Jordan, please hold on"

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

There is another chapter ready to go, on condition that you review. PLEASE TAKE 5 SECONDS OUT OF YOUR DAY AND REVIEW! I WANA KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING…thanks to all of you have reviewed. Love Kate


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own CJ OR WJ ….

Thanks for your reviews PLEASE REVIEW THIS … THANK-YOU! Hope you like it!

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

"Please Jordan, wake up!" He knelt by her lame body, quickly reaching for her wrist. Checking for a pulse…he couldn't feel anything.

"Damnit, Jordan don't you dare" He put his hand on her neck quietly straining, hoping for some sign of life…then he felt it. Not sure, he shut his eyes focusing on her neck. There it was again, weaker.

Woody realizing her life was hanging by a thread, picked her up in his arms and headed for the door.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Morris was getting frustrated.

"Tell me why you aren't going to go in there," He angrily pointing at the building.

"Because, I have no idea of what the situation is like inside! We might have had a chance of getting in there, if the detective wasn't so stupid!" Jack retorted.

"Well, at least HE can rescue the girl," Morris said looking at Woody coming out of the building carrying a limp Jordan in his arms.

"Stop trying to make me feel bad, and call 911!"

"Woody put her down here," Jack said pointing to a makeshift bed. Woody laid her down. Kneeling beside her he pushed her hair away from face. Soaking a wet cloth he cleared away all the dirty on her face, leaving her bruises behind.

The ambulance pulled up. Rushing past Woody, the paramedics loaded Jordan on the bed and rolled her back to the vehicle. Woody quickly raced towards it, hoping to get on.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't come with!" The paramedic said to Woody.

"But…please"

"I'm sorry, No"

"Why?"

"Incase of a sudden emergency, we need space," and with that he closed the back doors of the ambulance.

Woody turned away, _sudden emergency…sudden._

"Can I give you a lift?" Morris asked as Woody paced looking around, worrying.

"ah.. yer… please."

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

The car went silently as they headed towards the hospital, the silence was deafening.

"Did you want to call any of her friends or family? Maybe let them know what happened."

"yer…I should" and with that he took out his phone, dialing Lily's number.

"Hello?"

"Lily, it's me?" he said quietly

"I found her."

"Thank God, You tell her to get her butt back her!"

Silence echoed through the phone line

"Woody?"

Woody lost himself in thought

"Damnit Woody!"

"What happened?" she asked, scared to even know the answer.

"Umm… Lily… she…Jordan…. Jordan was shot. I'm on the way to the hospital now."

"Is it serious?" she asked

Garret walked past Lily's office, noticing her shocked expression, then a tear running down her face, as he came in.

Woody scared to finalize the truth whispered into the phone "…well, their not sure"

Lily felt tears running down her face.

"Lily, their taking her to the NY Downtown Hospital, if you need to reach me that's where I'll be."

"Bye."

Lily put the phone down, tears streaming down her face she looked up at Garret.

"Hey, Hey surely a guy can't be that bad?"

"Garret that was Woody…"

_It would hurt Garret to much to know Jordan was shot… she couldn't break that kind of news to him_. Wiping her eyes she got up and grabbed her bag and coat.

"I need a few days off." She said walking out of her office.

"Lily, are you okay?" Nigel asked as he saw the tear stains on her face. She kept walking, hitting the lift button.

"Lily!" Garret walked quickly trying to catch up to her. "What happened?"

She stepped into the lift and turned around. _I should tell him, he'll find out eventually._

"Garret, she…she got shot." Garret just stood still as the lift doors closed.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

There's the next chapter. I hope you liked it. AGAIN…PLEASE REVIEW! Love Kate


End file.
